chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders Universe
Chicken Invaders Universe is an upcoming MMO-like spin-off in the ''Chicken Invaders'' franchise. In this game, the entire galaxy will be left to explore as you'll have to defend it, along with other players, against the greatest Chicken invasion yet. It's planned to start with limited early access in late summer. The version that will be made available will most likely be an alpha tech demo with minimal features. Features *Free-to-play (not on Steam) **Ads won't be included on PC versions (Steam, iA) **Ad removal will be able to be bought for an unknown price, likely $5 *Won't be distributed on third-party sites like Big Fish Games, unlike earlier episodes *Play alone, or engage in multiplayer activities: **Squadrons **Daily Challenges **Competing with friends **Hanging out at Space Burger *Explore the Milky Way and its diverse environments. Visitable areas include: **Astronomical objects: ***>100 constellations ****Known constellations are: Tyche, Hector, Tethys, Aceso, Epochus, Demonassa, Aura, Delas, Corus, Dius, Pothos, Telemachus, Deianeita, and Oxylus ***>2000 star systems ***>10000 planets ****Certain planets will also have natural satellites ****Planets and their satellites will show traces of their orbit **Landmarks: ***Spaceship outlet - exchange or purchase spaceships ****Only known one at the moment is the M-404 PI ***Auto garage - customize them with items ***Hero University - training courses, a Chicken bestiary and a library of spaceship specs ***Space Burger, usually orbiting a planet ***Gas station ***Madam Madámme *Missions in star systems to clear them from Chickens, ranging in length between 10 and 100+ waves **''Cluck of the Dark Side''-style artifact recovery missions might be included in future updates *The galaxy exploration will use a different interface from the regular missions, first showing constellations, then star systems, then planets, and then their satellites *Playing missions together (like earlier episodes) won't be possible in the initial release, but it might be allowed later on **In case it does happen, mobile versions will still not include it *Every boss from the past episodes will return, and new ones will appear **Ninja-Chick, a cut boss from Ultimate Omelette might return *Procedurally generated waves, with around 100 templates to choose from *Spaceship customization no longer including customizable paintjobs but instead including changing the design of the spaceship, such as the used tail wing model, placement of the engine, etc. **Specific/custom paintjobs might return *Different ways of obtaining Keys: **Collecting those that fall out of enemies (like earlier episodes) **In-App Purchases **Key-collecting missions **Increasing rate of appearance through installing specific items **Selling artifacts or other resources discovered *Multiple breeds of Chickens, known ones are the Cluck of the Dark Side Chickens, Ultimate Omelette Chickens, and Metal-suit Chickens *Updates after release including new missions, powerups, weapons, enemies, spaceships, spaceship customization, and new features such as the afromentioned artifact recovery missions **Missions dynamically added *Internet connection always required, with updates gradually decreasing the usage to only every once in a while to download new missions and update progress *Possibly no Editions, could still have holiday themed items *Beta just like Cluck of the Dark Side's Christmas Edition, Early Access Current development stage It's approaching the alpha stage. InterAction studios are working on the game itself, coding and making bosses, enemies, weapons, multiplayer aspects, and other stuff. In the coming weeks, they plan to set up forums for the game where we will get more detailed progress reports, and show more teasers. The remaining Editions for the [[Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck of the Dark Side|latest Chicken Invaders episode]] (Easter and Thanksgiving) will not arrive until after this game gets released, if at all. Theories You can speculate about this game here. Trivia *At one point of its developement, it was planned to be Episode 6, but then it was radically reworked so much that it became a spin-off. This however doesn't prohibit the main series from coming back later on. *''The Paradoxical Paradox'' joke still is in use, which can be seen by visiting this page. The page however is outdated now, due to the fact mentioned above. The game will use a different url too, which will be chickeninvadersuniverse.php. *Most of the stuff present in the first teaser is reused from Cluck of the Dark Side, including the space background. It is unknown if they're just placeholders or if they will be used in the final version. *This game will be the first one to break the usual edition release schedule, with Cluck of the Dark Side's Easter and Thanksgiving editions likely coming after Universe's release, if at all. Category:Chicken Invaders